The present invention relates to a brake system for a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a brake system for a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus wherein a stop mode is held between other modes, such as a VTR (video tape recorder) of the 8 mm-FORMAT or a VTR of the .beta.-FORMAT.
In a VTR of the VHS-FORMAT, there is usually adopted a method wherein tape loading is not performed at the stage at which a tape cassette has been inserted into the apparatus, but it is performed in advance of a recording or reproducing mode. That is, fast-forward and rewind is performed in the state in which a tape is accommodated within the tape cassette. In view of the state of the apparatus, therefore, a position nearest a stop position is a fast-forward or rewind position, and the stop must be transferred to the recording or reproducing after the tape loading has been performed first. Accordingly, when the fast-forward or rewind position and a recording or reproducing position are provided before and behind the stop position, a period of time is required for returning from the fast-forward or rewind position to the recording or reproducing position is superfluously expended in case of transferring from the fast-foward or rewind to the recording or reproducing, so that the facility of handling degrades. In the apparatus of this type, therefore, the mode array of stop to fast-forward or rewind.fwdarw.tape loading.fwdarw.recording or reproducing is commonly adopted.
In the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus having such a mode array, it suffices to release a brake system at the stage of the transfer from the stop to another mode and to apply braking at the stage of the transfer from the fast-forward or rewind to the stop. Therefore, the brake system is comparatively simple, and it is often constructed of the combination of mechanical parts.
On the other hand, in the VTR of, for example, a 8 mm-FORMAT, the angle of winding of a tape around the cylinder of a rotary head is large (for example, as great as about 220.degree.), so that the tape is wound around the cylinder beforehand at stop in order to shorten the period of time required for tape loading or tape unloading. With this method, fast-forward or rewind and recording or reproducing can be immediately performed under the state under which the tape is wound around the cylinder. In view of the state of the apparatus, accordingly, both the fast-forward or rewind and the recording or reproducing are at the same degree of nearness as to both a period of time and power consumption required for the operation, and the apparatus can be operated with a fast-forward or rewind position and a recording or reproducing position provided before and behind a stop position. In the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus of this type, accordingly, the mode array of tape loading to fast-forward or rewind to stop to recording or reproducing is commonly adopted.
In the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus having such a mode array, it is necessary to release braking at the two stages of the stage of transfer from the stop to the fast-forward or rewind and the stage of transfer from the stop to the recording or reproducing. Moreover, in the case of transfer from the fast-forward or rewind mode to the stop mode, the braking needs to be applied instantly, that is, a brake system needs to be constructed with a quick brake function, for the purpose of preventing the overrun of the tape. When the brake system which performs such intricate operations of high accuracy is mechanically constructed, it becomes structurally complicated. Therefore, a solenoid has heretofore been ordinarily used as a driving source in the brake system of the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus of this type.
Since, however, the solenoid is an expensive component which is heavy and dissipates a high current, the installation thereof renders the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus costly and also poses the problems in practical use that the weight of the apparatus increases and that the replacement cycle of batteries shortens. Besides, in point of reliability indispensable to the apparatus of this type, there are the problems in practical use that the temperature characteristic of the apparatus might change and that the operations of the apparatus at a low temperature, a high temperature, etc. might be interfered with. The VTR's of the 8 mm-FORMAT and the .beta.-FORMAT are greatly meritorious in that they are inexpensive and that the apparatuses can be small and light weight. Accordingly, the installation of the solenoid is contrary to these requirements. Therefore, a mechanical brake system which is structurally simple and which is applicable to the VTR's of the 8 mm-FORMAT and the .beta.-FORMAT has heretofore been eagerly desired.